Equals
by MarcheHare
Summary: Castell has been studying more often during the late evening, becoming more and more curious about the young Templar that watches over her. All she wants from him is to be treated as an equal.


Title: Equals

Author: LeftwithThis

Game: Dragon Age Origins (Pregame)

Characters: Cullen Rutherford and Castell Amell

Disclaimer: All characters belongs to Bioware. Castell belong to me.

The flame from the melting candlestick started to dwindle away as Castell stared down at the book resting on her lap. From the corner of her eye she could see the slight glint of a suit of armor trying to hide itself on the edge of the doorway and she couldn't help but smile. Usually, the Chantry was so eerily quiet during this time of night but knowing that someone was looking after her while she studied was comforting in a way. It was strange, finding the presence of a Templar good for a mage was like a cat loving to swim. They just didn't go together and yet…

She closed the book that was resting on the wooden bench next to her and sighed. It wasn't right thinking about him and the rumors floating around were only making it worse. Her finger gently touched against her lower lip, closing her eyes and going through her thoughts. A doomed lust and desire to see him without that heavy armor, exposing the true man that was underneath. His light brown eyes looking down at her, the warmth of his body above her and his fingers slowly sliding down her curves until they-

"Miss Amell?" her eyes shot open as she quickly snapped back to reality.

Her heart was beating like crazy and all she could think to do was grip the front of her robe. Those rumors couldn't really be true, even if she wanted them to be.

"I'm coming." Castell picked up her book and the candlestick once her chest wasn't pounding with undesired need. "Do you mind if I put this book back before we go to the apprentice quarters?"

Cullen stood at the entrance to the Chantry, watching Castell closely. She had been making these late night study sessions more frequently as of late and though he didn't mind them, he could tell that they were beginning to take a toll on her. There were times during the day that he would see her napping in the library or curled up in her bed to rest if only for a moment. What he didn't understand was why she was going this. This just made them alone with him having to stare at her or listen to some of the other mages whisper about Maker knows what.

"That's fine, Miss Amell, but do make it quick." Castell gave him a light smile as she handed him the candlestick. He could feel goosebumps form up and down his arms, happy to see that warm smile directed towards him.

The two walked side by side, the only sound between them being the pounding of his armor hitting the cold tower floor.

"You know, you don't need to be so formal with me."

Cullen continued to look forward. "I hadn't notice I was doing such a thing."

She rolled her eyes. Everyone here called her Amell except for Jowen of course, but none used miss. None except for him. It felt like a barrier between them, yet another thing stopping them from developing their relationship past the typical mage/Templar scuffle.

"Cullen, please." She flicked his shoulder piece, it making a sharp clanging sound throughout the empty hall. "I know I'm of noble blood but that doesn't mean I should be treated any different than the rest of the people here."

He turned his attention to her, having her face starring right back at him. His head quickly looked away, not able to look her in the eyes. "I-I know that." he could feel his face getting warm from embarrassment. Was it really such a noticeable thing? Cullen had thought that the name would make her feel better, having the attention she seemed like she wanted from everyone else so why was it bad for him to be doing the thing he thought she wanted?

"Just call me Castell, ok?" she flicked his armor again.

"Would you stop that?" he glared over at her only to hear a muffled snort.

"Not until you address me as an equal." She flicked it once more.

Cullen grabbed her wrist before she could retract her arm back. Her hand stiffened but there was no attempt to pull away from him. They looked at each other for a moment, finally locking eyes for the first time since his arrival at the tower.

"Castell." She starred at him for a moment longer, her eyes slowly lingering from his eyes to his lips then back up and smiled. Now they were getting somewhere.

Her smile widened when he let go and started back down the hallway. She followed after him, now clutching the book against her chest. "Hey, do you think you could help me study history sometime?"

Typical Castell. He chuckled and smirked at her request. "Is that what you've been reading?"

"Yes. Mostly Chantry history." She let out a deep sigh. "My instructors say that not knowing the history behind magic and why Circles are around makes learning to use my abilities a weapon instead of a tool."

He nodded. "They have a point. Knowing stuff about the Chantry is good for anyone and it's not a bad read either."

"So you will help me then?" she batted her eyes at him. "Maybe you can explain some of the parts I have questions about."

"Ugh… yeah. I can do that." there weren't any rules against assisting the mages with their studies and he was always around her anyway. It would give him the chance to actually talk with her as well. Figure out who she really was instead of just seeing her as a beautiful girl from a distance.

Castell walked into the library and spun around to face Cullen head on. "Soooo… how about tomorrow night then?" she darted to the bookshelf and placed it back with its brethren.

He chuckled under his breath at her unlimited amount of energy. "Sure. I'll meet you right here but you still can't break curfew."

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "I know I know Mr. Big Bad Templar Man." She stuck her tongue out at him while pulling his arm back out the door. "It's a date."

A date? The mention of the word almost caused him to stumble forward. For a mage, she was surprisingly strong. "W-we can't do that, Castell."

"Not a literal date, Cullen." She teased him and let go of his arm. "Just two like-minded people studying history and enjoying each other's company. Is that too much to ask?"

"No, no. It's just-"he sighed to himself, slumping his shoulders. She knew exactly why he had an issue with it. The amount of trouble they would both be in if they really were dating and what would happen if they were caught. "…it's a date."

She gasped dramatically. "You really do like me." She giggled back down the hall.

Cullen groaned. "Just go to bed, Castell." If she continued with this teasing he was going to be as bright as a tomato.


End file.
